Bad Moon Rising
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Mary McDonald wollte nur ihre letzten Sommerferien mit ihrer besten Freundin Lily verbringen, doch lernte sie einen Mann kennen, der deutlich älter ist als sie selbst, geht aber dennoch darauf ein. Es sollte aber nicht ihre beste Entscheidung gewesen sein
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Title: **Bad Moon Rising

**Autor: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairings:** Mary McDonald & Fenrir Greyback

**Genre: **IC, Canon, Angst, Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Dark

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnungen: **Spoiler, Rape

**Inhalt:** Mary McDonald lernt einen Mann kennen der deutlich älter ist als sie selbst, geht aber dennoch darauf ein. Es sollte aber nicht ihre beste Entscheidung gewesen sein …

**Zeit:** Direkt nach dem Schulabschluss der Rumtreiber (1977).

**Wichtig: **In dieser Geschichte spielt Mary McDonald die Hauptrolle. Wer das siebte Buch bereits gelesen hat, wird sich vielleicht an sie erinnern. Sie war eine Mitschülerin von Lily. Natürlich werden auch Lily, Snape und die Rumtreiber vorkommen. Ich werde aus einer völlig anderen Sichtweise. Aber alles was man in den Büchern nicht erfährt, werde ich mir selber zusammenreimen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir nix. Alles Rowling.

**A/N: **Zu Anfang möchte ich erstmal sagen …

**WARNING: SPOILER!!!**

Mir ist bewusst dass die meisten von euch auf das deutsche Band warten, weil sie kein Englisch können und/oder einfach das deutsche lesen wollen. Manche von euch hatten bis jetzt auch genügend Durchhaltevermögen, um sich von niemand sagen zu lassen wie es ausgeht, Zeitung zu lesen oder im Internet nachzusehen. Nun, ich muss sagen, ich bewundere diejenigen für diese Geduld.

Ich hatte sie nicht! Deshalb weiß ich auch wie es endet.

Ihr braucht nicht denken, dass ich mir das englische Buch durchgelesen habe, mein Englisch ist nicht das Beste. Außerdem, wozu die Arbeit mit dem Übersetzen, wenn man Freundinnen hat, die die Sprache beherrschen?! *grins*

Ich hab mir die Überraschung als schon versaut und will sie euch aber nicht nehmen. Sofern ihr es wollt. ^^

Für die, die das Buch bereits kennen und für die, die es nicht abwarten können …

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Es war merkwürdig. Einfach nur merkwürdig. Es war ein komisches Gefühl nach sieben Jahren die Schule zu verlassen. Hogwarts war jahrelang unser aller zu Hause gewesen und es nun für immer zu verlassen hinterließ bei uns allen ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es war so unwirklich und begreifen konnte ich es noch immer nicht. Obwohl ich doch nun schon seit einer guten Stunde im Zug saß und heimwärts fuhr. Es ging so schnell und es war hart. Es war als würde man ein Pflaster ganz schnell abziehen. Plötzlich waren alle Schränke leer, die Koffer gepackt und man wusste, dass einem das UTZ-Zeugnis in den Sommerferien zugeschickt werden würde. Das letzte Schulzeugnis im Leben. Es viel mir schwer das Schloss zu verlassen, mit seinen interessanten und zugleich auch erschreckenden Eigenarten.

Alle schwiegen im Abteil. James und Sirius saßen am Fenster, Lily saß neben James und hatte sich an ihn gelehnt. Peter saß neben ihr an der Türseite, ihm gegenüber Remus, an dem ich mich auch leicht gelehnt hatte. Wir waren nicht zusammen, nein, aber mochten wir uns ganz gern und wenn einer kuscheln wollte, taten wir es ganz einfach. Alle schienen in Gedanken und hatten wohl dieselben bedrückenden Gefühle wie ich. Doch schon bald lockerte es sich rasch wieder auf, als Sirius wieder begann mit James rumzualbern. Remus schnappte sich ein Buch und da es ein interessantes Thema war, begann ich mitzulesen. Natürlich noch immer an ihn gelehnt, es war zu gemütlich. Aus schier weiter Ferne bemerkte ich, das Lily angefangen hatte sich mit Peter zu unterhalten. Und so blieb es für ein paar Stunden.

Um halb zwölf drang vom Gang ein lautes Geklirre und Geplapper herein, und eine Frau mit Grübchen in den Wangen schob die Tür auf und sagte lächelnd: „Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig?" Peter sprang sofort auf, kramte in seiner zu engen Hose, offensichtlich hatte er wieder ein wenig zugenommen, um seine Gold- und Silbermünzen herauszuholen. Es gab Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Blubbels Besten Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten, Kesselkuchen, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe und einige andere Dinge. Er nahm von allem etwas, wobei ich nicht wusste ob ihm wieder die Süßigkeitensucht gepackt hatte, oder ob er es des Abschieds wegen tat, würde er doch nie wieder was von der Frau im Hogwarts-Express abkaufen.

Mit voll bepackten Armen setzte er sich wieder und ehe er es sich versah, wurden ihm ein Schokofrosch und ein Blubbles-Kaugummi mit einem „Danke Wurmschwanz" geklaut. „Hey!", protestierte Peter über die unerlaubte Selbstbedienung. James und Sirius aber kauten grinsend und genossen den süßen Geschmack. „Kann ich auch was haben Peter?", fragte Lily freundlich. Nickend lies er sie gewähren, woraufhin nun Remus und ich erwartungsvoll unsere Hände hinhielten. Genervt Stöhnend und mit den Augen rollend ließ er sich nun auch von uns zwei was nehmen. „Na na Wurmschwanz, du bist doch eh schon so rund. Wir wollen dir doch nur dabei helfen nicht noch fetter zu werden", scherzte Sirius, was James dazu veranlasste sich vor Lachen zu verschlucken.

Schmollend griff Peter in die Bertie Botts Bohnen Packung und stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund. Ich hatte nicht lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass Peter versuchte seinen Frust mit Essen zu lindern. Lily legte ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin er sich wieder beruhigte und weiter glücklich seine Süßigkeiten aß. Lily hatte eine verständnisvolle, ruhige und liebe Art, was sie bei den meisten sehr beliebt machte. Oft erinnerte sie mich an eine Löwin, die ihre Jungen schützte. Egel welcher ihrer Freunde geärgert wurde, sie ging immer dazwischen. Das lies mich nun an die Sache mit Snape vor zwei Jahren denken. Die beiden waren schon als beste Freunde in die Schule gekommen und sie war immer auf seiner Seite wenn er mal wieder von James und Sirius verhext wurde. Doch an diesem einen Sommertag, nachdem die ZAG's in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Flitwick geschrieben wurden, hatte Snape sie als Schlammblut beschimpf obwohl sie ihm helfen wollte. Das veranlasste sie allergisch darauf zu reagieren, erlaubte James ihn weiterhin zu piesacken und beleidigte ihn sogar. Seitdem war nichts mehr zwischen den Beiden. Sie hatte mir zwar mal erzählt dass er sich danach bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, doch verzieh sie es ihm bis heute nicht, was ich persönlich schade fand. Auch wenn ich ihn nie richtig mochte und mich seine Freunde immer geärgert hatten wo sie nur konnten und er es zugelassen hatte obwohl er wusste das ich Lilys Freundin war, war es schade um die lange Freundschaft.

So was wertvolles, das schon sieben Jahre angehalten hatte, sollte man nicht so leicht wegwerfen, auch wenn er etwas Schlimmes gesagt hatte. Ich hatte sogar mal versucht sie umzustimmen, aber vergebens. Sie wollte nichts davon wissen. Ich wusste dass mehr dahinter steckte als nur dieses Schimpfwort doch hatte sie mir nie davon erzählt. Langsam erwachte ich aus den Erinnerungen und bemerkte auch gleich das ich ein gutes Stück lang weggetreten sein musste, da Remus schon einige Seiten weiter war und Peter bereits eine große Menge seiner Süßspeisen verputzt hatte. Lily lehnte noch immer neben James, unterhielt sich jedoch nicht mehr mit Peter und sah nur noch geistesabwesend zum Fenster raus.

Sirius und James waren auch schon wieder ruhiger geworden und tauschten nur noch geringfügig Worte miteinander. Peter aß weiter vor sich hin, Remus las weiter während ich versuchte mich wieder im Buch einzuklinken, doch vergebens, ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Mich überfiel eine bleierne Müdigkeit, doch wen wunderte es? Die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts hatten wir natürlich mit einer Party im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Gryffindors der siebten Jahrgangsstufe zugebracht, bis die Sonne schon fast wieder aufging. Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an Remus um es wärmer und gemütlicher zu haben, was ihn hörbar schmunzeln lies, wusste er doch was los war. Einmal gähnte ich vor mich hin, bevor ich die Augen schloss und ins Land der Träume glitt.

Fortsetzung folgt …

**A/N: **Ich weiß, das bis jetzt noch nicht viel passiert ist, aber hinterlast doch bitte dennoch ein klitzekleines Review. Und seit bitte nicht so streng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Mary, wach auf. Wir sind gleich in King's Cross", hörte ich Remus sagen während er mich sanft rüttelte. „Du musst sie wach küssen Moony", gluckste James und als Sirius losprustete, stieg auch er laut ins Lachen mit ein. „Du bist unmöglich", tadelte Lilys Stimme. Gähnend schlug ich die Augen auf und sah verschlafen in die Runde. „Oh man siehst du verwuschelt aus", komplimentierte Sirius. Noch etwas daneben fasste ich in meinem Haarschopf und musste zugeben dass er Recht hatte. Sie fühlten sich an als wären alle vier Winde hindurchgefegt. „Wie lang habe ich noch?", fragte ich und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen um wacher zu werden. „Eine halbe Stunde", antwortete Peter. „Oje, wie soll ich das hinkriegen?", fragte ich vor mich hin und versuchte es mit den Händen die Haare irgendwie zu richten. Sogar Remus versuchte mir zu helfen und sie wieder glatt zu kriegen, da er gemerkt haben musste dass es aussichtslos war. Sirius Kommentar „Versuchst du's jetzt als Friseur?" ignorierte er gekonnt.

Und meine Bürste war unpraktischer weise in meinem Koffer an den ich nun nicht ran konnte, da der Abteil zu voll war, als das ich ihn hätte öffnen können.

Etwas genervt stöhnte ich auf als mich die Erkenntnis traf, dass ich wohl so auf die Straße sollte. „Warte mal, ich kann dir helfen", sagte Lily plötzlich aufmunternd, stand auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche in der sie all ihr Krimskrams aufbewahrte und hielt mir ihre rettende Bürste hinein in denen sogar noch ein paar rote Haare steckten. Dankend nahm ich sie an, bürstete mir die Haare zu Recht und Lily half mir sogar, da ich kein Spiegel hatte. „Jetzt siehst du wieder ansehnlich aus", scherzte diesmal Remus, weswegen er von mir einen leichten Boxer auf die Schulter erntete. Die restliche Zeit begannen wir aufgeregt über die Ferien zu reden und was wir nun so alles machen wollten. Natürlich mussten wir uns auch mit unseren Zeugnissen bewerben, wie bei den Muggeln, doch da sie erst in ein oder zwei Tagen kommen würden, hatten wir ja noch ein wenig Zeit für uns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Die Sache mit den Abschlusszeugnissen wollte ich erst so erklären, das sie viel frührer kommen als die anderen, also am Anfang der Ferien. Da ich mich erinnerte dass die ZAGs-Zeugnisse von Hermine, Ron und Harry erst mitten oder am Ende der Ferien kamen, dachte ich es wäre Recht so. Doch ein Blick in die Bücher zeigte mir, dass sie die Zeugnisse (zumindest in den ersten drei Büchern) schon am letzten Schultag in Hogwarts bekommen haben. (Aber warum kommen die ZAGs-Zeugnisse später in den Ferien? Weißt das vielleicht jemand? Falls es in den Büchern stand weiß ich es nicht mehr.)

Na ja, um endlich mal zum Punkt zu kommen: Meine Leutchen bekommen sie ein bis zwei Tage nach dem letzten Schultag (also erst daheim), das wäre doch ein toller Kompromiss oder? Schließlich müssen sie ja noch ne Arbeit finden. Wäre ja doof wenn sie die Zeugnisse erst ende August bekommen würden oder? Wo doch eine Lehre bereits schon vor Schulanfang beginnt. Zumindest hier bei uns. Wie es im Vereinigten Königreich geregelt ist, weiß ich nicht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als man London schon von weitem sehen konnte, legten wir unsere Zaubererumhänge ab und zogen Jacken und Mäntel an. Ratternd und tutend fuhr die rote Dampflock mit dem Schild Hogwarts-Express über sich stehend, in London am Bahnhof King's Cross auf dem Gleis Neundreiviertel ein. Da Lily und ich so zierlich gebaut und nicht sehr stark waren, entpuppten sich unsere Jungs glücklicherweise als Gentlemans, trugen unsere schweren Koffer aus dem Zug (Sirius keuchende Bemerkung: „Was habt ihr da drin? Backersteine?" beachtete ich nicht und Lily komprimierte nur: „Frauen brauchen eben mehr Gepäck!" Woraufhin sich die vier jungen Männer viel sagende Blicke sendeten.) und bugsierten sie auf Gepäckträgern. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir alle vom Bahnsteig herunter waren. Ein verhutzelter alter Wachmann stand oben an der Fahrkartenschranke und lies uns jeweils zu zweit oder zu dritt durch das Tor, so dass wir nicht alle auf einmal aus einer Absperrung herausgepurzelt kamen und die Muggel erschreckten. King's Cross war sehr überfüllt, man hatte kaum Platz, schon gar nicht mit solchem Gepäck und unsere Eltern waren schwer unter der Menge zu finden.

Dass meine Eltern nicht auf mich warten würden wusste ich schon, sie hatten anderswo was zu erledigen, hatten sie mir vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben. Doch würden Sirius und James von den Potters abgeholt werden, Peter und Remus von ihren Eltern und Lily natürlich auch, wobei ich sie als Mitfahrgelegenheit wahrnehmen durfte, da wir eh im selben Ort wohnten. Genau genommen nur wenige Straßen. Während wir uns so durch die Mengen quetschten fühlte ich mich plötzlich beobachtet. Es machte mir zunächst nichts aus, es waren schließlich gerade sehr viel Menschen unterwegs. Doch als der Blick schon bohrend und unangenehm war schaute ich mich nach dem Starrenden um. Ich brauchte nicht sehr lange um ihn zu finden, war er doch der Einzige der meinen Blick voll erwiderte. Mich überkam ein Schauer als ich ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Er war ein kräftiger breitschultriger Mann mit mattbraunem Haar - was mich an Remus' Haare erinnerte, wobei mir einfiel das ich nicht wusste warum dieser eigentlich bereits graue Strähnchen hatte - und stechenden Augen. Ohne es wirklich zu merken starrte ich ihn unentwegt an. Normalerweise tat ich so was nie, doch konnte ich nicht anders. Irgendetwas zog meinen Blick magisch an. „Mary, wo bleibst du denn?", holte mich Lily wieder in die Realität und schreckte mich auf. „Ich komm ja schon", sagte ich noch ganz verwirrt. Sie schien zu merken das was war, doch sagte sie nichts sondern deutete sie mich an ihr zu folgen. „Ich habe meine Eltern gefunden, sie warten schon!" So schnell wie es ging rollten wir unsere schweren großen Koffer zu ihren Eltern.

Das hieß genauer gesagt, Schneckentempo. Doch glücklicherweise schafften wir es doch noch irgendwann. Und während Lily ihre Eltern freudig begrüßte und herzlich umarmte, sah ich mich noch mal nach diesem geheimnisvollen Mann um. Doch stand er nicht mehr auf dem Fleck auf dem ich ihn erblickt hatte. Ob er schon wieder gegangen war? Doch warum sollte ich darüber nachdenken? Etwas Verwirrt schüttelte ich die Gedanken an ihn weg und wurde ebenfalls von Lilys Eltern herzlich begrüßt. „So ihr lieben, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, ihr werden bestimmt müde sein und ich will keine Sekunde länger auf diesem überfüllten Bahnhof stehen und in einen Stau kommen, schon gar nicht", sagte Mr. Evans drängend. Zustimmend versuchten wir so schnell wie möglich zum Parkplatz zu kommen, doch war es natürlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Wieder hieß es Schneckentempo. Doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit gelang es uns doch. Und während wir zusammen mit Lilys Vater die Koffer ins Auto hievten, fielen mir wieder die Jungs ein. „Wo sind eigentlich die Anderen?" „Die haben wir in der Menge verloren. Aber sie sind bestimmt schon auch schon auf der Heimfahrt", antwortete Lily.

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach, fuhr genau in diesem Moment ein hupendes Auto an uns vorbei mit einem winkenden James und Sirius auf der Rückbank sitzend. Lächelnd winkten wir zurück. „Wer waren die beiden?", fragte Mrs. Evans neugierig. „Das waren James und Sirius.", antwortete ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ah! Hast du gehört Liebling? Unser künftiger Schwiegersohn ist gerade an uns vorbeigerauscht", grinste Mr. Evans, sich an den letzten Briefen von Lily erinnernd. „Ach Papa!", sprach Lily peinlich berührt, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Dadurch handelte ich mir allerdings einen Stoß in die Rippen ein. „Ist Petunia denn nicht da?" fragte Lily plötzlich das Thema wechselnd und sich nach ihrer Schwester im Auto suchend. „Nein Schatz, du kennst sie doch, sie wollte nicht mit", erklärte Mrs. Evans, sichtlich unzufrieden von ihrer anderen Tochter. „Ja!", sagte Lily kleinlaut und man hörte deutlich die Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme. Nun fiel mir ein das ich auch über das Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester nichts wusste, was schon komisch war, da ich doch eine gute Freundin von Lily war, doch wollte ich sie nun nicht bedrängen. Schweigend fuhren wir los und obwohl die Stimmung am Anfang etwas eisig war, da Lily und ihre Mutter wohl noch schmollten, wurde sie später umso lustiger. Denn Mr. Evans schien genau zu wissen wie er seine Frauen wieder aufmuntern konnte. Er war ein wirklich sehr sympathischer, lustiger Mensch.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Einige Kilometer von King's Cross entfernt, am äußeren Rande Londons fuhren wir in den etwas einfacheren Teil der Stadt in der Lily und auch ich lebte. Für mich schien unser Stadtteil immer wie eine ganz eigene kleinere Stadt, da es hier nicht von Hotels, Stars oder dem Buckingham Palace strahlt. Hier bei uns gibt es keine Hochhäuser oder irgendwelchen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Was mir ehrlich gesagt besser gefällt, da ich finde das es im Mittelpunkt Londons ziemlich voll gestopft wirkt. Was zum Shoppen allerdings ideal ist.

* * *

**A/N:**Also, wie wir im 6. Band erfahren haben, lebt Snape in Spinner's End (Straße) in einer Muggelkloake. Ich wusste bisher nie ob er nun in einem Dorf oder einer Stadt lebte, doch scheint die alte Fabrik für sich zu sprechen. Oder gibt es tatsächlich Dörfer mit Fabriken? Ich denke nicht. Wäre auch irgendwie komisch. In Wikipedia (Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Romane) steht jedenfalls das Spinners End in einem „verfallenen Teil einer Muggelstadt in England" liegt. Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern das ich das mal im Buch gelesen habe, aber man merkt sich eh nur 10 oder 20% von dem was man liest. Na ja, wie gesagt, die Fabrik spricht für sich selbst also wird das schon mit der Stadt auf jeden Fall stimmen. Und um mal wieder zum Punkt zu kommen, dachte ich mir das diese Stadt doch direkt London sein könnte. Die Stadt ist sehr groß, hat also bestimmt irgendwo eine Fabrik und ein paar Backsteinhäuser rum stehen. *lol*

Da ich nicht weiß ob London verfallene Stadtteile hat (in und rund um Spinners End ist es jedenfalls verfallen) kann ich das ja getrost weglassen, da ich nicht glaube dass es schon in seiner Kindheit so aussah. (Und außerdem wäre das doch für die Snapefans, zu denen ich mich auf jeden Fall zähle, noch ein Grund mehr zu heulen, bei dem Gedanken er hätte seine verkorkste Kindheit auch noch in einer verkorksten Umwelt verbracht. Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder? *schnief*)

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir auf einer schmalen Pflasterstraße, zwischen zahlreichen Reihen von Backsteinhäusern und einem alten Gitterzaun, fuhren. Hinter dem Zaun, von dem ich wusste dass man durch ein Loch hindurch konnte, gab es eine Böschung und von der ging es hinunter zum Fluss, der sich durch überwucherte Ufer schlängelte. Wir bogen durch eine Gasse zwischen den Backsteinhäusern zu einer Straße die ganz ähnlich aussah und dann um eine weitere Ecke an der Spinners End vorbei, über dessen Schild der Schornstein der Fabrik aufragte, die nicht weit von hier stand. Da ich wusste das Snape in dieser Straße wohnte, sah ich sie mir genau an und es dauerte nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis ich ihn fand. Er war nur schwer zu erkennen, da er im allerletzten Haus wohnte, doch war ich mir sicher dass er es sein musste. Nach einem Augenzusammenkneifen war es unverkennbar, nur Snape trug von Kopf bis Fuß Schwarz und hatte einen schwarzen Vorhang vor den Augen. Nein ehrlich, er war es, doch hatte ich ihn nicht an seinem Outfit erkannt, jeder konnte von weitem so aussehen. Es machte mich so sicher das er es war, weil er gerade einen großen schweren Koffer, eindeutig ein Hogwartskoffer, die Treppe zur Haustür hinauf zu hieven versuchte.

Komisch aber, fand ich, dass er von der anderen dunklen Person, die neben eben dieser Tür lehnte, ihm nicht half sondern nur zusah. Kurz blickte ich zu Lily auf die andere Seite des Autos und konnte gerade noch erhaschen, wie sie schnell ihren Kopf von diesem Anblick abwendete. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie diese Szene gesehen, wollte aber wohl nicht dass ich es weiß. Sie wusste dass ich dann wieder versuchen würde ihr etwas, über ihre gescheiterte Freundschaft mit Snape, aus der Nase zu ziehen. Drei Straßen weiter an Lilys Haus vorbei, kam das Auto stehen, direkt vor meinem Elternhaus. Während ich ausstieg fragte mich Lily mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln ob meine Eltern sich darauf freuen mich wieder an der Backe zu haben. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich grinsend, „ sie sind eh noch nicht da, ihr Auto ist weg. Sie kommen bestimmt erst morgen." „Wirklich? Willst du nicht lieber die Nacht bei uns verbringen? Dann kannst du mit uns auf euren Abschluss anstoßen", lud mich Mr. Evans ein. „Aber sie lieber kurz nach, vielleicht haben sie ein Zettel für dich hinterlassen", schlug Mrs. Evans vor. Bejahend lief ich zur Haustür, öffnete sie und sah mich um. Meine Eltern waren wirklich nicht zu Hause. Doch hatten sie tatsächlich für mich einen Brief und ein kleines Kästchen mit einer Schleife für mich auf den Küchentisch hinterlassen. Über das Kästchen war ich zwar sehr erfreut und neugierig was sich darin befand, doch riss ich erst den Brief auf, auf dem mein Name in geschwungener Schrift geschrieben stand.

Meine liebe Mary,

es tut uns Leid das wir dich nicht vom Bahnhof abholen konnten,

wie wir dir schon geschrieben haben, konnten wir nicht, da es deiner

Großmutter zusehends schlechter ergeht.

Wir freuen uns sehr auf dich und beglückwünschen dich zu deinem

Abschluss, den du hoffentlich mit Bravour bestehst, aber da mache

ich mir bei dir keine Sorgen.

Zu unserm Glück kann ich sagen das wir schon morgen kommen

werden, da ich deine Tante darum gebeten habe sich um Mutter

zu kümmern.

Und zum Abschluss schenken wir, dein Vater und ich dir eine

Kleinigkeit. Es ist in dem kleinen Kästchen. Wir hoffen dass es dir

gefällt und wünschen dir eine Schul -und Elternfreien Abend.

Wenn es zu einsam ist, könntest du ja fragen ob du bei Lily

übernachten kannst, aber vielleicht wollen sie ihren ersten

gemeinsamen Abend nach einem langen Jahr lieber unter sich feiern.

Bestell doch Lily und ihren Eltern bitte liebe Grüße, ich hoffe das

auch ihr Zeugnis gut ausfällt.

Viele Küsse,

deine Eltern

Lächelnd legte ich den Brief bei Seite und schnappte sofort nach dem Kästchen. Als ich schon nach der Schleife fassen wollte um sie zu öffnen, fiel mir nach Luft schnappend die Evansfamilie ein, die noch immer im Auto auf mich warteten. Hastig griff ich nach dem Brief, samt Umschlag, was sie zerknittern lies und rannte mit dem Kästchen in der anderen Hand nach draußen, schmiss die Tür hinter mir zu und rannte eilig zurück zum Auto. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ein Brief von meiner Mutter hatte mich abgelenkt." „Nicht so schlimm, deswegen musst du kein Ei legen", scherzte Mr. Evans und startete das Auto während sich Mrs. Evans neugierig nach mit umdrehte. „Was hat sie denn geschrieben?" „Nur das sie morgen schon wieder kommen, sie konnten heute nicht weil es Grandma schlechter geht …" „Oh, das tut uns leid", sagte Mrs. Evans sofort mitleidig. „Das braucht es nicht, ich bin zuversichtlich dass es ihr bald wieder besser gehen wird. Sie hat schon vieles überstanden, sie ist sehr stark. Deshalb mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Jedenfalls, haben meine Eltern mir zum Abschluss gratuliert und schenkt mir auch was", erzählte ich weiter und hielt das schöne orange Kästchen mit den schönen goldfarbenen Verziehrungen und der violetten Schleife nach oben. „Oh, die ist aber schön", sagten Lily und ihre Mutter wie aus einem Mund. „Pack das lieber gleich weg, sonst wollen meine Frauen das auch noch haben", scherzte Mr. Evans, was ihm nur Proteste einbrachte. Ehe sich Mr. Evans noch mehr anhören musste, hielt er vor dem Haus der Evans, stieg aus, was sehr nach einer Flucht aussah und machte sich gleich daran Lilys Koffer aus dem Kofferraum zu tragen.

„Deinen Koffer lassen wir am besten im Auto, es lohnt sich nicht ihn auch herauszuholen. Was mir persönlich nichts ausmachen würde, doch ich schätze mein Gatte würde sich beklagen", sagte sie mit einem sauren Blick auf Mr. Evans. Erschrocken darüber dachte ich nun, das sie wirklich wütend auf ihren Mann war und war mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich hier wirklich übernachten sollte. Doch stimmte mich ein amüsiertes Augenzwinkern von Mrs. Evans prompt um und sofort tat ich es nur als ein Spielchen zwischen verheirateten ab. Lily und ich gingen hinein und erblickten im Wohnzimmer eine fernsehende Petunia. „Hallo Tunia!", sagte Lily vorsichtig. „Ah, die verrückte ist wieder da", sprach Petunia gereizt und ohne auch nur einmal den Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie sich Lilys Körper verspannte, doch ehe sie Kontra geben konnte, stieß ihre Mutter schon hinzu. „Petunia, sitz da nicht so rum, wir haben einen Gast, sei höflich.", sagte sie und rauschte auch gleich wieder in die Küche und murmelte was von „muss noch mal schnell einkaufen gehen". Petunia sprang ruckartig auf und sah mich abschätzend an. „Oh Gott, noch so eine. Hallo", nuschelte sie, blickte Lily finster an, lief an uns ohne einen weiteren Blick vorbei, allerdings streifte sie Lily absichtlich und nicht gerade zartfühlend mit ihrer Schulter. Dann lief sie die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf und man hörte auch gleich eine Tür zu knallen. Lily noch immer angespannt, atmete kurz auf und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Petunia kennst du ja, die muss ich dir ja nicht erst vorstellen. Gehen wir hoch", sagte sie und ging voraus. Ja, Petunia kannte ich.

Allerdings nicht sehr gut. Lily und ich hatten uns erst in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, wir waren im selben Zimmer, obgleich ich nur eine Straße weiter wohnte. Da sieht man mal wie klein die Welt ist. Und Petunia hatte ich immer nur ganz flüchtig gesehen. Sie schien es richtig vermeiden zu wollen mit Lily oder irgendwelchen ihrer Freunde aus dieser „Sonderschule für Spinner" wie sie es nannte, zu tun zu haben. Kaum waren wir in ihrem Zimmer schmissen wir uns erschöpft aufs Bett. Auch wenn ich ein wenig im Zug geschlafen hatte, war heute alles sehr anstrengend. Plötzlich hörte man ein poltern auf dem Flur, kurz bevor die Tür aufging und Mr. und Mrs. Evans den Hogwartskoffer hineintrugen. „Ruht euch erstmal aus, bald gibt es was zu essen. Lily lass deine Sachen nicht zu lange im Koffer, sonst werden sie anfangen zu müffeln", sagte Mrs. Evans und schon waren sie wieder weg. „Was hast du nun eigentlich von deinen Eltern bekommen?" Prompt fielen mir der Brief und das Kästchen ein, die ich noch immer in den Händen geklammert hielt. „Ich weiß nicht!" „Na dann sie nach!", forderte Lily mich auf. Sie schien sehr neugierig, aber vielleicht wollte sie sich auch nur von der Auseinandersetzung mit Petunia ablenken. Ich wusste dass sie an so was lange nagte, auch wenn sie sehr stark war, litt sie dennoch. Mit fast zittrigen Händen öffnete ich das Kästchen und beide blickten wir auf eine schöne silberne Kette mit einem Medaillon hinunter. Es war ebenfalls silbern, hatte schöne Verzierungen eingraviert und in der Mitte einen schönen silbeblauen Stein, der mich an den Mond erinnerte. Vielleicht sogar ein Mondstein.

„Ahhh", kreischte ich aufgeregt, „ die wollte ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit haben. Letzten Sommer waren Mum und Dad mit mir Bummeln und an diesem einen Schaufenster sah ich dieses schöne Medaillon und wollte es unbedingt haben. Doch leider war es viel zu teuer und mein Vater wollte es mir nicht kaufen", erklärte ich auch gleich, ohne die Kette auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. „Sie ist sehr schön und sie steht dir sicher gut", sagte Lily, nahm mir die Kette auch gleich aus der Hand und legte sie mir um. Freudig lächelte ich auf sie hinab, sah dann wieder zu Lily und erstarrte. Plötzlich saß sie stocksteif da, mit Tränen in den Augen und schien weit fort, in Gedanken versunken. „Lily was hast du?", sagte ich besorgt und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Dankbar lehnte sie sich an mich. „Es ist nur … wegen Petunia, sonst nichts. Ich mag es nicht zu streiten und sie lässt mich absolut nicht an sich ran. Das ist alles …", sprach sie mit belegter Stimme. Es war nicht so das ich ihr nicht glaubte, aber irgendetwas sagte mir das da noch was anderes ist. „Ist das wirklich alles? Oder ist da noch was?", fragte ich. „Oder noch irgendjemand?", flüsterte ich vor mich hin, denn ich glaubte zu wissen um wen es ging, doch sprach ich es nicht aus, da sie bisher immer abblockend reagiert hatte. Plötzlich versteifte sich ihr Körper, sie sog scharf die Luft ein und blickte mir starr in die Augen. Ernst blickte ich zurück. Und dann, ganz unverhofft, bewegten sich ihre Lippen, sie versuchte mir was zu sagen.

Doch bevor auch nur ein Ton herauskam richtete sie sich auf, rieb mit den Handrücken über ihre Augen und wechselte das Thema. „Ich sollte langsam meinen Koffer auspacken, sonst schimpft Mum noch. Hilfst du mir?", fragte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln, am liebsten hätte ich sie geschüttelt und sie dazu aufgefordert endlich mit mir zu reden. Aber ich tat es nicht. Außerdem war es sowieso der falsche Augenblick. Wir sind gerade erst zurückgekommen, sind müde und kaputt und ihre Eltern würden uns bald zum Essen rufen. Für heute gab ich es auf. Ich stand auf und half ihr ihre Sachen in die Schränke und Regale zu räumen. Was mit Magie, die wir nun glücklicherweise benutzen durften, sehr schnell ging. Danach legten wir uns auf ihrem Bett und unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge, auch nahmen wir andauernd mein Medaillon in die Hand und betrachteten es. Bis es plötzlich in Lilys Händen auseinander gingen, allerdings war es nicht kaputt, sondern es stellte sich heraus das man Bilder hinein tun konnte. „Wow, das ist ja toll. Ich wusste gar nicht dass man das machen kann.

Im Schaufenster war es nämlich verschlossen." „Da siehst du mal, wenn du mich nicht hättest", lächelte Lily, sprang auf, kramte etwas in ihrer Schreibtischschublade herum und drückte mir ein rechteckiges Papier in die Hand. Es war ein Foto von ihr, natürlich nur ein unbewegliches Muggelfoto, aber dafür ein sehr schönes. Trotz dessen das es nur ein Muggelfoto war, sah sie dennoch sehr lebendig aus. Denn sie sah einem direkt aus dem Foto an, mit langen roten Haaren, die ihr wallend über die Schulter fielen, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten regelrecht. „Danke, es sieht wirklich schön aus. Wann war das?" „Letzte Sommerferien." Prüfend legte ich das Bild über das Medaillon um zu sehen wie viel ich wohl wegschneiden musste. Aber da es recht groß war und das Bild nur ein einfaches kleines Passbild war, würde ich nur die Ecken wegschneiden müssen und das ganze ein wenig oval schneiden. „Könntest du mir eine Schere geben?" „Mary MacDonald ich muss schon sehr bitten. Wir sind Hexen, hast du das vergessen?", tadelte Lily lächelnd, nahm mir das Bild und das Medaillon aus der Hand und legte sie auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen. Sie setzte sich davor in den Schneidersitz, hielt ihren Zauberstab darüber und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was ich nicht verstand. Plötzlich flog das Bild in die Luft, etwas Unsichtbares schien es zurechtzuschneiden und dann schob es sich wie von selbst unter dem Glass des Medaillons. Grinsend legte Lily mir die Kette wieder um den Hals und sagte: „So einfach geht das!" Ich lächelte zurück. „Danke, ich muss mich wohl erst daran gewöhnen das wir nun zaubern können, wie und wann wir wollen." Lily legte sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett und wir begannen über die Prüfungen zu reden. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis Lily vor Müdigkeit einfach einschlief. Ich hegte zwar einen kurzen Zeitraum den gemeinen Gedanken sie einfach wieder zu wecken, doch lies ich es lieber.

Sie musste sehr erschöpft sein, da sie im Zug nicht geschlafen hatte, wie sie mir erzählt hatte. Es machte mir nichts aus, ich war auch nicht sauer deswegen, in Gegenteil, so konnte ich mal für eine Weile in Ruhe über sie nachdenken. Ich rief mir die Szene von vorhin in Gedanken wieder herauf, als Lily angespannt und mit Tränen in den Augen an mich gelehnt war. Wir sind seit Jahren die besten Freundinnen, doch über Petunia und seit diese Sache mit Snape war, wollte sie nie richtig reden. Ich muss zugeben das Kränkt mich. Wie gesagt mit Petunia hatte ich nie richtig Kontakt gehabt, in all den Jahren nicht. Was mich allerdings nicht wundert, entweder waren wir unterwegs oder sie war es. Und wenn wir doch alle drei Mal unter einem Dach waren, dann waren wir entweder in Lilys Zimmer oder Petunia war in ihrem. Was Snape angeht kannte ich ihn früher nur vom Sehen her und in Hogwarts sahen wir uns eh nur im Unterricht oder in der Pause. Und ne richtige Freundschaft hatte sich zwischen mir und Lily erst im Dritten Jahr entwickelt, weil sie mich vor Snapes Freunden Avery und Mulciber verteidigt hatte. Und weil sie dachte das Snapes Anwesenheit mich wegen seinen Freunden unangenehm sein könnte, tat sie nie was mit uns beiden zusammen. Ich fand es zu Anfang zwar toll von ihr, weil ich mit Snape wirklich nichts zu tun haben wollte, doch später dachte ich ein wenig anders. Es war in den Sommerferien vor dem fünften Schuljahr, als ich vorschlug wir könnten doch was zu dritt machen, wenn wir sowieso schon im selben Stadtteil wohnten. Inzwischen dachte ich nämlich, nur weil Snapes Freunde sich wie die letzten Arschlöcher benehmen, heißt es noch lange nicht das er auch so ist, schließlich wäre Lily ja sonst nicht mit ihm befreundet, doch hielt es Lily für keine gute Idee.

Erst dachte ich sie wolle mich nicht dabei haben und mit ihm lieber alleine sein. Ich muss gestehen, das ich dann schon den Verdacht hatte sie wären ein Liebespaar, doch erklärte mir Lily die Sache anders. Sie hatte nicht viel erzählt, sie meinte er würde es nicht wollen, nur durchblicken lassen, das es mit seinen Eltern nicht besonders lief und es ihm nicht gut ging. Seither hatte ich mich damit zufrieden gegeben und sogar angefangen ihn wenigstens zu grüßen wenn wir uns doch mal über den Weg liefen. Doch seit er Lily im fünften Jahr nach den ZAG-Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so derb beleidigt hatte, war meine kleine Sympathie ihm gegenüber wieder verdorrt. Er hatte sich zwar entschuldigt wie Lily erzählt hatte, aber wollte sie nichts davon wissen, was mich hart getroffen hatte, da ich es nicht erwartet hatte. Zu Anfang dachte ich noch sie würde sich wieder abregen und sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen, doch dem war nicht so. Normalerweise hätte mich das gefreut und das hatte es auch zu Beginn, allerdings nicht mehr seit ich bemerkte wie sehr sie darunter litt. Anfangs dachte ich mir nichts dabei, so was war nach einer derartigen Trennung normal, doch hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nichts geändert. Auch wenn sie inzwischen besser geworden war es zu verstecken. Ich höre die Schluchzer noch immer in meinen Ohren. Seit es passiert war hatte sie ihn ignoriert, doch wenn sie ihn doch mal wieder begegnet war während er wieder schamlos von James und Sirius fertig gemacht worden ist, weinte sie sich jedes Mal in den Schlaf. Sie mag mir ja so oft weismachen wollen wie sehr er ihr nun egal ist, doch glaube ich ihr kein Wort. Bestimmt wünscht sie sich noch immer dass er zurück kommt, sich entschuldigt und vor allem sich von seinen fiesen Freunden trennt.

Doch wissen wir alle dass es nie passieren wird. Und so stur wie sie ist wird sie niemals den ersten Schritt machen, schon gar nicht nach dem was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wenn mir ihr Leiden nicht so auffallen und es mir nicht so ans Herz gehen würde, täte ich nicht derartig darüber nachdenken, doch leider kann ich es nicht abschalten. Sie kann es verstecken und vertuschen wie sie will, ich weiß es trotzdem besser, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Ich hatte schon immer eine Antenne für so was. Selbst meine Großmutter, die ich auch nur einmal im Jahr sehe und keinen richtigen Bezug zu ihr habe, erkannte schon vor ein paar Jahren dass ich ein sehr sensibler Mensch bin. Aber was soll man machen, wenn sie nicht richtig mit mir darüber reden will, kann ich ihr auch nicht helfen. Doch zum Glück hat sie James, er macht sie glücklich und ist gut für sie. Er lenkt sie ab.

Für einen Moment lag ich nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und ich spürte wie ich langsam ins Traumland abdriftete, als mir plötzlich dieser Mann vom Bahnsteig wieder einfiel. Wer war das? Und warum hatte er mich so intensiv angesehen? Irgendwie ist es albern. Warum sollte ich mir Gedanken machen über einen Kerl den ich nicht kenne, nur weil er mich mal kurz angesehen hat? Vielleicht hatte er auch nur jemanden gesucht und durch mich hindurch gesehen. Während ich so an ihn dachte, überkam mich wieder diese bleierne Schwere, die meine Augen zufallen lies. Und kaum eine Minute später war ich, genau wie Lily tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
